Noble Lies
by Wolvenpath
Summary: Nat Cousland fears for her life and hires a red haired bard. She is the best of the best and that is what a noble needs when someone is planning against them. Will the two grow to tackle over their heart's fears and family ideals or will the noble die before her 21st birthday? F!Cousland/Leliana hints of Leliana/Marjolanie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea for the storyline. If you research the history of the Couslands you will see some intresting things. I would love comments and for people to let me know what they think. I have not be into writing for awhile and its nice to come back to this fine community. My other account is xkittycatgirlx. I felt a need to change it up and a new name. If you care to contact me do it on this account though. :)

~Wolven

* * *

Even as a young child she had been told that she was to one day take over what her friend called, "The Business". They stole and found secrets on nobles selling it to others. They were the ones to get their hands dirty when politics were to keep smiles. Not only did they spy, but some were told that they would be paid extra if they were to kill off a member of the house to weaken them. It was the thrill of not getting caught and knowing that she could cause such great fear without even touching a person that kept her in the business, not the killing.

Marjolaine glided into the room of their hide out in Denerim. Leliana, the girl taken in from a young age, looked up with clear eyes her blade shining in the moon light. By the look on her face she had news for the younger Bard. Standing to attention the cloth that was protecting her held tighter and her Mistress glided over to her petting her face.

"My little Sparrow. It seems I must open your cage and let you fly. Know I will always be watching you my little bird."

"Yes Mistress. What am I to do."

Her mentor smiled wicked grin, "I am sending you to take care of some political business. The person that is paying for your services asked for my best and is willing to pay to have it."

Leliana tilted her red head of hair and looked oddly at her. Who would have that kind of money to let Marjolaine feel like she had to send out her best? It had to be a noble with high standing that they could use for their own plans. Someone that could sway the vote on if they lived or not if caught.

"Who is it that calls for my services?"

"The young lady of House Cousland. It seems that she is need of some… alternative answers."

"A Cousland?" Leliana whispered in wonder. They were known for hating the idea of any Orlesian power. Why would they look to bards that come from the very country that they hated? This would be a strange meeting. She simply just nodded and headed off.

Within Highever it was a crazy cycle of screaming from the nanny/cook and the barking of the hound that had seemed to take its claim on Nat, the only daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland. Running from the crazy lady the Mabari war hound curled beneath his owners feet.

"One day she will skin you Rusk. I won't always be able to save you…" Nat told the hound as a flour covered cook came yelling around the corner spotting her.

"YOU!" she yelled pointed that the noble warrior, "That hound of yours caused a big mess in the kitchen. How am I to prepare for your coming of age ball? I swear this is the biggest party I will ever cook for and I will not let that mutt ruin it."

Nat chuckled softly and with bright blue eyes looked down at the dog that was whimpering as the cook continued to yell at him. It was not like he was doing anything that bad, for a dog. It was in his nature to be nosy and try to find out what people are doing.

"Nanna my ball is not for another 9 months. You have plenty of time to get ready to punish me for living this long. I'm sure mother will find a suitable dress to sell me off like cattle."

"Natalie Cousland! Don't speak of your mother like that! It is improper for a young lady like yourself to speak so freely."

With a sad sigh of truth the noble whispered, "It may be improper Nanna, but it is how it is. I am only worth what a man can gain from my family. I have no power alone."

Walking away with the black Mabari beside her Nat walked down the hall to the royal chambers. Her mother was nowhere to be seen and that caused her to breathe a sigh of relief. Finally a moment of silence; a sudden growl of warning came from Rusk as he barked at her bedroom door. Opening the door she spotted a red haired woman that was standing looking at the dresser where all her small pieces of finer jewelry laid.

"Due to the daggers I will assume that you are the bard." Closing the door behind her Rusk seemed to calm knowing that his master knew the woman that had broken into their room.

"I am Leliana, now who are you?"

"I am Nat Cousland. A Pleasure. Now we must get down to business, I fear that we do not have time to have pleasant conversation."

Leliana dared to laugh lightly at the noble, "Oh? Scared of getting caught I see?"

Nat scuffed at the idea, "No, I simply do not wish to give whoever is trying to kill me more time to do so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned this game... ALOT would be changed. But that is not the case so I must live my fantasies out with words. Don't be afraid to live a note :)**

* * *

Rusk barked as he was chanced by the youngest prince of the house. The young boy laughed and followed the dog around the castle away from the chambers. Nat pulled her eyes away from the hall and shut her door again. Looking back at the Bard that was counting the gold that was in the bag she had given her as a first payment. It should be enough to convince her to be of help. Looking down at the armor clad feet that she wore. It was of the finest armor in all of the land, her father had made sure that she was well protected.

"So. Why or who would want you dead." The bard asked finally putting the bag in her pocket for safe keeping.

Nat laid her sword down on its stand and pulled her gauntlets off moving her stiff fingers, "Arl Howe has had his eye on my family's land for years. I figure that with his hate of the Orlesians that he would not think to look to you for help. I have heard that you are talented and I need that of you."

Leliana smirked and teased, "And what stops me from coming in your room at night and slitting your throat?"

Nat smiled darkly listening to the faint barking of Rusk down the hall, "I wouldn't not stop you from coming in my room at night, but I would only hope that it would be for different reasons dear bard. But if you decided to kill me, then so be it. It would seem that one way or another I will meet that fate."

The red head looked passed the long dark hair in front of her. This noble had so openly invited her into her bed that it was… odd. Normally the ones she meet would hide these feelings, but to be so open it was something she wished she could be. Her mistress would not allow it of her. She was to keep her feelings hidden, she said they were not natural, but her mistress pulled her into bed for her own use without second thought.

Maybe it be best if she just ignored what she said. With a small smile she simply slipped out of the room and left Nat to her thoughts. Leliana walked the streets of Loathering and found the chantry. They would house her in her time of need. She would just pose as someone that had lost their way. That would get her into the home and let her have a place away from her mistress. They seemed to be growing apart lately and it was starting to pull at her heart.

Back at her home Nat left to see her sister-in-law. They were close and that was part of why the Arl hated her family so much. They had brought this woman from a land of war into their home. To top it off Fergus, her older brother had married her and laid her. The Howes hadn't been the same since the wedding. Now Nat was the last to bring more power into the family line.

If she was to be married to the right person then she could bring them closer to the king. If she was to marry anyone from the power line it would be the queen of Ferelden. They were childhood friends and they had a love that was sweet. When she had to go and marry for her father's wishes Nat promised herself not to fall to that same fate. They may not have been able to marry, but she wanted to be with her friend at the time.

Now that she had a few years to think on it she knew it wouldn't happen. They were too different. Nat wanted peace and was willing to defy her father to get it. The queen on the other hand held her father highly and with the closeness of Logain and Howe it was just a matter of time before she too would be against her once childhood-love.

"Oriana?" the young noble called out into her brother's room.

"Nat come in. What is wrong? Is Oren and Fergus ok?" her accent thick with motherly worry.

"They are fine Oriana." The black haired warrior sat down, "I am here on a personal matter."

"Oh…" she tailed off and sat down next to the younger girl, "What worries you my dear friend?"

Nat rubbed the back of hands looking at marks from battles with her brother and father. They were healing and in no time they should fall to be nothing but scars. Never had she ever felt like she would die once when she was in their battles, but now that she had met the Bard, she came to realize that she could die. It was not that, that had forced her to come to her friend.

"I met someone today. She scared and excited me at the same time." Nat's breathe shaky.

Oriana blinked. She knew that Nat favored girls and it was hard on the young noble. No one seemed understand that she was not the way of others. Nat did not want to be married to just someone for the sake of title. As it was Fergus was to take over the house of Cousland. What did it matter if Nat never married? Her bloodline would never take the throne as long as Fergus and Oren lived.

"Maybe you should go and try with her. Nat I know your father would not approve, but Eleanor might. I wish that I could set you free of all the pain that you have to keep going thought my dear friend."

Nat closed her eyes for a second, "I need a favor from you my sister."

"Of course, anything my friend."

"I can't tell you why, but I need you to pretend that she is your friend. Who she is can't not be revelived you understand Oriana?"

Oriana nodded, "How will I know who she is? Lots of women pass through the castle every day."

Nat finally opened her eyes with a smile, "She is Orlesian."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea for the storyline. If you research the history of the Couslands you will see some intresting things. I would love comments and for people to let me know what they think. I have not be into writing for awhile and its nice to come back to this fine community. My other account is xkittycatgirlx. I felt a need to change it up and a new name. If you care to contact me do it on this account though. :)

~Wolven

* * *

Nat Cousland

Nat could feel the weight of the sword in her hand as she strikes the dummy each time. Most enemies she could end their attacks with just the simplest of hand movements, but with this one it seemed that she was unable to even sense their presence. This caused the warrior to become even more frustrated and with a final swing she decapitated the head of the dummy.

"Easy Nat, you're going to have to start to put those back on soon if you keep that up." Her mother laughed lightly from behind her.

Turning around Nat smiled at her mother. She had been coming around more lately and the young Cousland knew better that to ask why. It was that her mother could sense the fact that something was wrong. That woman always seemed to know when she was in trouble. A wise owl some would say, but she called her an old bat.

"You know my skills for sowing are not horrible, I think that the servants find it refreshing to know that I am getting better at protecting the castle. If I am to ever go out on the front lines I never want to be unable."

Her mother took the sword from her daughter's hand and placed it on the ground as she lead Nat on a walk. The two passed servants that were scrabbling for the feast of the oncoming Howe family. They were to stay a week until all of the arguments were settled at the Landsmeet. Having another big family on their side would play key in Nat's father's plans.

The two found themselves in within the family garden. All flowers of Ferelden grew rapidly with pride and some flowers from Oriana's homeland. It had ben Fergus that brought the seeds and planted them as a surprise for his bride. A sweet jester that shows how well the two countries get along and if given the right foundation can grow together.

"The flowers seem to be doing well." Eleanor whispered to her daughter as she cupped a flower in her hand.

Nat smiled and nodded looking at the flowers that reminded her of a bard. The red head the had been haunting her dreams lately and made her giddy when she knew that they had a meeting coming up. Even now that stupid smile of feelings crossed her face just looking at flowers at are planted. The look was not unnoticed by Eleanor, she knew that something was going on with her daughter.

"Who is that silly smile about? You wouldn't happen to be thinking about someone special would you?"

"Nobody mother, just thinking."

The elder Cousland new better than to push it with Nat. Not only was her sword swift, but so was her tempter, something that she couldn't control well. It was why she was trained as a warrior and not an archer. Archers had to have the ability to wait and all Nat knew was her protective instincts.

Leliana

"Sparrow how goes that Cousland agreement? I hope that you are not straining yourself to much." Marjolaine mocked the younger bard.

Leliana gave her a side glare before going back to reading up on poisons that were laid in front of her. She wanted to be able to heal Nat if something when wrong. If anyone asked she would tell them that she would not get paid if the woman died, but in truth she felt a pull to be in her company. Something about her honesty and her humor greeted her. It made her want to leave Marjolaine, but she needed a plan before she would leave her Mistress.

A sudden whisper in her ear caused shivers to go down Leliana's back, "Sparrow, how about we go and rest your brain. I want to work my little songbird." Marjolaine finished with a pure before dragging the red head away from the books and into the one bed in the hideout.


End file.
